The present disclosure relates in general to reconfiguring a user interface (UI) of a computing device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methodologies for automatically reconfiguring a computing device UI to match perceptual features of an accessory of the computing device.
Devices such as computers, phones, tablets and watches (i.e., computing devices) include a UI, which include various subsystems of the computing device through which a user interfaces with the computing device. Typical UIs include screens, graphical user interface (GUI) circuits, keyboards, cameras, microphones, speakers, point-and-click devices, joysticks, etc. The appearance and functionality of a UI can also take into account the user experience (UX) when interacting with the computing device. UX involves a person's behaviors, attitudes, and emotions about using a particular product, system or service. UX includes the practical, experiential, meaningful and valuable aspects of human-computer interaction and product ownership. Additionally, UX includes a person's perceptions of system aspects such as utility, ease of use and efficiency.
Computing devices may be accessorized with multiple covers, straps, pendants and other items. When buying an accessory a wide range of perceptual features such as designs and colors may be available. There is currently no system that automatically matches the perceptual features of the accessory to the perceptual features of the UI/UX of the computing device.